Some sample analysis devices conventionally known analyze liquid itself. Other sample analysis devices conventionally known analyze target liquid prepared by dispersing or dissolving an analysis target, for example, with at least one or more reactants to react with the target liquid being stored in a plurality of storage parts of one reaction container. Patent document 1 discloses a container of this type. The reaction container disclosed in patent document 1 is configured integrally with a plurality of storage parts opened at the upper surface of a substrate and allowing storage of a reagent. Further, at least two of the storage parts are formed independently and configured so as to be capable of communicating with each other.
A sample analysis device requires a constant amount of target liquid for analysis. Meanwhile, if the target liquid is body fluid or blood, etc. to be taken from a living being including a human body, it is preferable that the target liquid be as little as possible in consideration of a burden on a biological body. According to an existing method of conducting analysis using a small amount of target liquid, reaction between a reactant and the target liquid is measured using a micro-flow path into which the target liquid is introduced by means of capillary action. Patent documents 2 and 3 disclose a method or a device using such a micro-flow path. Patent document 2 discloses a nozzle cartridge functioning as a container storing a reagent or an analyte. This nozzle cartridge includes a storage part for a reagent or an analyte, a discharge nozzle, and a flow path through which the reagent or the analyte stored in the storage part is supplied to the discharge nozzle. Patent document 3 discloses a micro chemical chip formed of a first substrate having a sample inlet, a second substrate having a sample flow path, and a third substrate having a sample outlet. The sample inlet is formed as a hole penetrating the first substrate from front to back. The sample flow path is formed as a slit penetrating the second substrate from front to back. The sample outlet is formed as a hole penetrating the third substrate from front to back. The second substrate is arranged between the first and third substrates. The sample inlet and the sample outlet communicate with each other through the sample flow path. The sample flow path is opened on at least one end thereof.
A sample analysis device is required to pipette target liquid into an analysis chip. Patent documents 4 and 5 disclose mechanisms of pipetting of this type. Patent document 4 discloses a pipetting device that discharges liquid into the inside of a well having an opening at one end and allowing storage of liquid therein. The well is formed in a microchip in which a micro-flow path communicating with an opposite end of the well is formed. The well has a well bottom formed of an annular stepped part projecting inwardly toward the opposite end. This pipetting device includes: a pipetting nozzle with a tip opening and a rear end to which a pipe is connected, the pipetting nozzle sucking and discharging liquid through the tip opening; movement means that moves pump means and the pipetting nozzle relative to each other at least in the depth direction of the well, the pump means being connected to the pipe and supplying suction pressure and discharge pressure to the pipetting nozzle; and control means that makes the movement means move the pipetting nozzle until the tip opening is located at the well bottom and then discharges liquid first through the tip opening while making the tip opening contact the bottom surface and/or inner peripheral surface of the well bottom. Patent document 5 discloses a method of pipetting a minute amount of liquid into a container through a pipette. According to this method, a given amount of the liquid is dripped into the container while abutting contact is made between the tip of the pipette and a peripheral wall inside the container.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-189975
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-185504
Patent Document 3: PCT International Publication No. WO2012/001972
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-76275
Patent Document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. S58-137733